bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zarnecki Incursion
"The Zarnecki Incursion" is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, March 31, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Zarnecki Incursion (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary Sheldon's World of Warcraft account is hacked by Todd Zarnecki, who then proceeds to steal all his items prompting the guys to go on a to retrieve them. Extended Plot Leonard returns home to find Sheldon in an agitated frame of mind. A is present, trying to calm Sheldon down, after having been sent when Sheldon called the in a panic. Although Sheldon seems to be speaking of actual items, it becomes clear to Leonard that what had actually happened was that Sheldon's World of Warcraft account was . Sheldon called the (who, he says, had "hung up on me") and then the local police. With another individual now present, the officer leaves, derisively telling Sheldon that the police do not have jurisdiction in (Sheldon corrects him by stating the setting for World of Warcraft is, in fact, ). Rather than reporting the incident to the game's developer, , Sheldon assembles the guys to track down the offending hacker. Later, Penny brings Sheldon a , hoping to console him. Penny encounters Priya as she's departing Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny nervously explains the situation to Priya--in part, ostensibly, to assuage the latter's earlier request that Penny dissociate herself with Leonard. This action confounds Priya--and she becomes even more irritated when Priya determines that Leonard is working with Howard and Raj in order to find the culpable hacker. Eventually, Priya decides to leave, intoning a comment that whizzes by Leonard and causes Sheldon to realize a very rare, unspoken bazinga. Meanwhile, Penny is hosting Amy and Bernadette at her apartment. There, they discuss Priya. Penny is furious that Priya is benefiting from all of Penny's efforts to encourage Leonard to be more adventurous and willing to try various things. Her thanks, she says, is that she is now denied the right to talk with Leonard anymore. Bernadette suggests that they Priya. Amy responds that it is the natural response of members of a to want to throw their at individuals who . Penny denies that it has gone that far. As they depart to go drinking, they encounter Priya as she is leaving Leonard and Sheldon's. Amy actively displays her hostility towards Priya, as the four women walk down to the lobby. The following day, Howard tells the group that he has determined the identity of the offending hacker and has determined the hacker resides within a short driving distance, . Sheldon persuades the others that they should drive to the hacker-thief's house that evening and confront him as to the acts they believe him culpable of. Leonard interposes his reservations as to this course of action, as he doesn't feel it appropriate to for two straight nights. Prior to departing, it develops that Leonard had told Priya he had been working late to explain his absence and to "cover" his involvement in the group's activities. The of Leonard's deception of Priya upsets her brother Raj who is incensed further when asked by Leonard to "cover him" when Priya asks Raj whether Leonard was telling the truth--although Raj acts in a brotherly way, in order to get the point across to Leonard. The gang then proceeds to the hacker's residence to confront him, only to discover that he is a taller, man. When Sheldon asks for his property to be returned to him, not only does the hacker refuse, but he also takes Sheldon's collectible Sheldon brought along as a form of intimidation and immediately shuts his door. Defeated, the gang proceeds to return home. On the way, Leonard's . They call Penny to take them home in her car. Penny is surprised Leonard did not call Priya to explain his absence. Leonard indicates it was because he had told Priya he was working, and Penny notes that this time might mean that on that occasion, Leonard perhaps did not want to see Priya. Reacting Penny only says "interesting". Penny discovers the gang has failed in their . At becoming aware of this development, Penny immediately takes the gang back to the hacker-thief's house, vowing to show them how to solve a quest "Nebraska-style". In delivering a to the hacker, Penny persuades him to return Sheldon's World of Warcraft objects and account settings to the way they were. The following day, Penny encounters Priya in the lobby, and the two walk up the stairs together in strained silence. After Priya enters Leonard's apartment, Penny, realizing to herself she has become "territorial" about the guys, comments to herself that Amy was correct, and says that "I do want to throw poop at her". Critics *The TV Critic: "For once Sheldon wasn't a pest, annoying everyone with his selfish needs. Instead he was an innocent victim and all his friends rallied around him to make sure justice was done. Sheldon finally got to play the most likable role I can imagine for him as he rallies the geeks against the of the world... I felt this tone extended to Penny too. She stood in understandable contrast to Priya in being instantly sympathetic to Sheldon for his loss... One of the things I love about sitcoms is the shameless escapism of just cheering on goofy things. It's been frustrating to see The Big Bang Theory use so much irritation and argument in their stories when co-operation can be this much fun. With the expansion of the cast and a bit of growth from Sheldon it feels like the show is slowly embracing this a little more warmly. Its encouraging news and I hope for more of it."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode a B-.The Big Bang Theory: "The Zarnecki Equation" - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference': Todd Zarnecki makes an incursion by hacking into Sheldon's World of Warcraft account. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 11.92 million people with a rating of 3.7 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'American Idol,' 'Big Bang Theory,' 'Rules Of Engagement,' 'CSI,' 'Grey's Anatomy' Adjusted Up - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on March 31, 2011 with 3.216 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) March 28 – April 3, 2011 - BBM Canada *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on August 11, 2011 with 1.431 million total viewers and a weekly ranking of #18.BARB via Wikipedia *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-4-episode-18-the-prestidigitation-approximation/ Costume Notes *Sheldon sports his ManBot t-shirt, arguably his favorite as it is the one he has worn in more episodes than any other - and in more colors (green, blue, and purple). He also wears the red "Robot Evolution" t-shirt. Trivia *The first appearance of the living room in Mrs. Wolowitz's house; it doesn't appear again until "The Thanksgiving Decoupling" (S7E9). * Sheldon's level 85 Blood Elf has a "Battle " named Glenn. *Sheldon's Blood Elf has increased by 5 levels since he mentioned it was level 80 in "The Apology Insufficiency" (12 episodes ago). This follows World of Warcraft's increased between the two episodes. *Howard's mother has an 'uncanny' (Sheldon's description) knack for solving puzzles. Howard mentions that, along with jiggling her fat, it's her . *Raj likes 's music (and her curves), and had a . *The choice to play the " " song while driving to shows their lack of understanding of the Caltech undergraduate culture. At Caltech, that is a song that is shunned as it is often used as a during . *Penny shows the guys how they complete a quest in Nebraska, involving a tactical groin-kick. Another time she plans to go all Nebraska if there is an intruder and then she picks up a baseball bat. *Many inconsistencies involving the actual game of World of Warcraft ''but Sheldon makes unintended puns that involve terms. *Many of the things stated in the episode aren't possible in the actual game "World of Warcraft". The only thing possible to be taken from Sheldon's account listed by him is the gold. The weapons, and armor stolen from Sheldon could have been disenchanted (broken down into magical components), or sold to a merchant to get gold, but not sent to another character as they'd be soulbound (stuck to that character). The ostrich mount Glenn could not have been stolen as mounts have been learned skills for quite some time. Howard suggested Raj stop dropping his sword and bending down to pick it up. It is not possible to drop your weapon onto the ground, and there is no emote to bend over. *The Pasadena Police Department has no authority in the "World of Warcraft" local of Azeroth. *When the gang is in Leonard's car, Sheldon says "Sea World is better. It has Shamu, who is literally tons of fun." This goof made by the scriptwriters, because it is a misuse of the word 'literally' ('fun' cannot literally be weighed), which Sheldon would ''never do, and in previous programs he made fun of Penny's dim boyfriend, Zack, for doing it. Quotes :Sheldon: Stale pastry is hollow succor to a man who is bereft of ostrich. :Penny: Just say thank you. :Sheldon: I thought I just did. ---- :Sheldon: Why hast thou forsaken me, o deity whose existence I doubt? ---- :Penny: Oh, hi! I was just dropping a cheesecake to Sheldon. He was robbed of a bunch of imaginary crap that's useful in a make-believe place. :Priya: I don't know what that means. :Penny: Yeah, well, sadly, I do! ---- :Amy: Four women walk down the stairs... How many reach the lobby? ---- :Leonard: I don't know if I can ditch Priya two nights in a row. :Raj: Oh, come on, man! Bros before''... my sister. ---- :'Todd Zarnecki': Now what? :'Penny': Give my friend his stuff back. :'Todd Zarnecki': I don't know what you're talking about. :'Penny:' Well then, good news! Today's the day a girl's finally going to touch you in your little special place. ''(kicks him in the groin) ''Now give him his stuff back. :'Todd Zarnecki': Okay. :'Sheldon': We did it! I said we. ---- :'Penny': ''(after she and Priya walk up the stairs in a tense silence) Amy is right. I do wanna fling my poop at her! ---- :Penny: So, Leonard, I think it's interesting you didn't call your girlfriend to come get you. :Leonard: Oh, I kind of told her I was working. :Penny: Oh. So you lied to her. Also interesting. :Leonard: She doesn't really understand the whole World of Warcraft adventure role-playing thing. :Penny: Oh. Doesn't matter if she gets it, as long as she's pretty. Gallery Za4.jpg|Penny helping them with the bully. Za3.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. Za2.jpg|More please. Za1.jpg|The posse runs into Priya. Tbbt419.jpg|Sheldon calming down after he reported the robbery. Thebigbangtheorys04e19720phdtvx264immersemkv 001029612.jpg|The gang facing down Todd Zarnecki. Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-14h45m03s193.png|Searching for Sheldon's stuff. Search9.jpg|Penny bringing Sheldon a consoling cheesecake. Search10.jpg|Questing together! Search8.jpg|Sheldon. Search7.jpg|Sheldon complaining about the theft. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down after his virtual stuff is stolen. Search6.jpg|Sheldon while tracking down the thief. Search4.jpg|The Pasadena police don't have jurisdiction in Pandora. Search2.jpg|Lunch at the cafeteria. Search1.jpg|Tracing down the thief of Sheldon's stuff. vanity 337.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #337. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Priya Category:Leonard and Priya Category:Sheldon-Penny Episode Category:Shenny Category:Articles With Photos Category:Lenny Category:Robbery Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Todd Zarnecki Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:World of Warcraft Category:Bullies Category:Manly Penny Category:Transcripts Category:The Big Bang Theory